


Both Sides Of A Coin

by Shinocchi



Series: Same Heart; Different Universe [16]
Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pre-Relationship, Self-Lubrication, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: It's not something that's up to their preference; they don't have the luxury to choose.But Keisuke has only one wish -- and that is to stay by Akira's side, regardless of who or what he is to be.





	Both Sides Of A Coin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request by anon on Tumblr who wanted Omegaverse Keisuke/Akira! :3 I was actually having a craving to write some smut and this request came just in time /o/
> 
> On a side note, as I've also written A/B/O for Noiz/Aoba here, the universe would be about the same as how I've developed in that story. But for easy referencing, here's a summary of how this world works:
> 
> Alphas stand on top of the food chain, they could mark others (be it a Beta or an Omega) as theirs and theirs only but they can't be marked. Beta can mark an Omega, and can be marked by an Alpha as well. An Omega cannot mark others but can be marked by both Alphas and Betas, standing at the lowest of the food chain. There is also the concept of **soul-bonding** in which two individuals, regardless of what social rank they are, achieve mutual consent to belong solely to each other, making them exclusive individuals who cannot be marked or mark others.
> 
> The usual applies: heating cycle, Omega possessing the self-lubrication abilities, and also the ability to carry a child. There are also other traits too but they would be made obvious and elaborated in the story.
> 
> Annnd I guess that's it! :D
> 
> Lastly, thank you for requesting and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it <3

He remembered the pleasant vibe Akira often brought with him; it was the sort of scent he found to be comforting, nothing dirty, just pure and gracious, like being shrouded in a bubble -- a comfort zone -- and it was assuring for him to know that he had someone that he could look up to in such an upfront manner, in a way that’s both inspiring and motivating.

Akira had been someone that’s so far from reach ever since they first knew each other in the orphanage. He’s always alone, sitting in a corner by himself, as if nothing around him was any of his concern. There’s always a wintry sinister air surrounding him and all Keisuke could do was watch from afar, too afraid to bring himself any closer to Akira.

Yet.

Akira was also the person who’d come to his rescue when he was bullied by the other children. Akira was the person who’d given him half of his bread when he dropped his on the floor. And Akira was also the only person he’d come to approach ever since he started staying in the orphanage. They needed no words. Keisuke would simply speak about everything or nothing at all while Akira sat by his side, staring into a far distance, and Keisuke would never know if Akira was ever listening or he was simply talking to air.

But it didn’t matter to him. As long as Akira didn’t push him away, he’s absolutely fine with being Akira’s shadow; just following him around, doing things for him,  _ admiring _ him.

Those were more than enough for Keisuke.

But everything was simply his wishful thinking. He should be more than aware of this very fact. In this world they were living in, everything was divided into two -- the prey and the predator. He couldn’t quite remember how he found out that he was a predator -- an Alpha, to be exact -- and being one, craving for his pleasure to be satisfied was something he could never help. His memory from every time he found himself on the verge of dying was often indistinct, like being secluded in thick mist, feeling like he was turning into a different beast of himself. He never wanted to find himself a prey that would only do more harm than good to them. He never wanted to acknowledge this very rule of survival that was forcefully imposed upon them. So the least that he could do was grit his teeth, bit his lower lip, and struggle his way out of the suffering as much as his sanity allowed him to. He considered taking sedatives to control his rampaging impulse but the side-effects were powerful and the last thing he ever needed was for himself to lose control over the very little of sanity left in him.

Eventually, it was Akira who had saved him from the pit of Hell again. On days when he could function like a normal human, seeing Akira had been a natural cure for his sleeping impulse. He never knew if Akira was a prey or a predator, but regardless of which he was, he’d never wanted to do anything that would push Akira away, let alone hurting him. So, on days when he was less than well, he’d distance himself away from Akira, refusing his voice, refusing his mere presence, even remembering Akira’s very existence would make every ounce of desire within him hitting close to its exploding point.

It was a sin; it was something Keisuke never wanted Akira to know. He never wanted how he’d been fantasizing about having Akira below him, how he’d been imagining himself ravaging Akira, how he’d been hearing Akira’s tasteful sweet moans in his ears, and how he took pleasure in feeling the spasms of muscles in his arms.

He never wanted Akira to know of this side of him. It’s dirty, ugly, and he hated himself for it.

“Akira!”

Three days since they last saw each other, Keisuke found Akira in the back alley they used to hang out. Akira turned around, his gaze just a bit surprised, before he halted his steps, waiting for Keisuke to catch up to him.

Being in heat was unbearable and it’d take great effort to return to his normal self. Keisuke was as so. The heat period three days back was as terrible as always; he felt like he’d die for real. But by the end of it, he could only lie staring at the ceiling, all the nasty images flashing past his head and leaving a pool of guilt right in his guts. Now, he could only hope that he looked normal enough to appear as natural as he could to Akira.

“Going home?” Keisuke asked, catching up to him when Akira started walking again.

“...yeah.”

“Akira?”

For a split second, he thought he’d exposed himself to Akira, that he still smelled of an Alpha and that Akira wanted nothing to do with him, that’s why the nonchalant response. But Akira had always been insolent, it’s not like it’s anything unusual at all. Yet, there’s something of him that Keisuke couldn’t quite pinpoint, something that’s different. He felt as if Akira was way more dismissive towards him that he usually was.

He really hoped that he was thinking too much.

He tried sniffing the air around him, just to make sure that he was clean, then took a deep breath before he started talking again.

“Have you eaten? I bought some food, maybe we could share?”

“...yeah…”

“Akira?”

Again. Akira seemed to be occupied by something and he was clearly not paying attention to what Keisuke was saying to him. The air between them was so heavy it was becoming hard to breathe. 

“Akira?” Keisuke called again, but when Akira continued walking without replying to him, he frowned a little, then taking a bigger step, just to grasp Akira on the wrist.

Akira stoned in his step, turning around to stare at Keisuke with shock written all over his face. A stretched silence later, he shook Keisuke’s hand off in a way so aggressive it was too unlike him before he took a few steps back, pulling their distance apart.

“...Akira?” Keisuke called out again, but all Akira did was turning away, back facing Keisuke, and continued walking like nothing had happened.

It was just a fading moment but Keisuke was certain that he’d felt a tinge of warmth spreading from where he touched Akira spreading onto his own skin. It was like current, invading into his nerves, making a mess out of it, then keeping him in daze for a few seconds.

Could it be something to do with himself? Did he surprise Akira with his own scent? Cursing at himself, he hurried to catch up with Akira again, unwilling to let the matter hang in midair.

“Akira, I’m sorry, are you okay?” he asked again, this time, with a smaller tone.

“Yeah,” Akira repeated, voice a tad hoarse. 

“Are you not feeling well?” Keisuke tried asking, just to be responded by a shake of head from Akira.

“I’m fine,” Akira said. “You’re coming over, right?”

“If Akira doesn’t mind, that is,” Keisuke reaffirmed.

“It’s fine,” Akira said. “I haven’t had dinner.”

“Ah, that’s great!” Keisuke grinned. “I bought omelette rice.”

Akira smiled a tad, giving him a sideway glance, effectively putting an end to Keisuke’s qualms.

They walked side-by-side as they traced their path back to Akira’s apartment, all the while with Keisuke speaking casually about things that he’d witnessed around Toshima, and all the while with him trying hard to ignore the scent vibrating off Akira. It was something that he’d caught on Akira once a while, but it was exceptionally profound today and at this point, he was pretty much certain that it was the result of his own heat period that had triggered this sensitivity of his towards Akira’s vibe.

They arrived at Akira’s place soon after. While Akira prepared water for them, Keisuke sat on his bed, hands clenching his knees, feeling chills running down his spine. He’d been a regular in Akira’s place but never had he ever felt so lightheaded when he was doing nothing but simply sitting around like this. It’s like the scent from before had engulfed the whole of him, sipping into his bloodstream and attempting to push him to the edge of his own sanity. 

Sweat dripped from his forehead, lining along his cheeks, shirt sticking to his back. Temperature within him increased drastically, his vision blurring out, and he only came back to himself when he heard Akira calling out to him.

“You okay?”

Akira was within close proximity now and it did nothing but making it even harder for Keisuke to endure the heat within him. 

“Y-Yeah,” he mumbled. “Thanks for the water.”

“Sure,” Akira replied indifferently. As he sat, he looked away, simply pushing the glass towards Keisuke’s direction then digging into his own meal.

It took a while but eventually, when his vision was clearer and he could finally distract himself with his food, he’d come to realize that Akira wasn’t looking very much like himself either. His cheeks were a tad pink, he was sweating profusely too, and his breathing was heavier, as if he’d just came back from a run.

This is bad, Keisuke thought to himself. If he wasn’t able to control his own scent and almost having it to take over his conscious thoughts, then perhaps it was affecting Akira as well. The last thing he wanted was to lose control of himself and hurt Akira in ways that was unfixable and he knew that if this situation was to continue, both of them would eventually get into trouble.

“A-Akira--” 

He was about to say something but Akira had placed his plate down before he could finish, standing up abruptly, his breathing heavier than before, and hurried out of Keisuke’s sight, into the bathroom.

“Akira?!”

This is  _ really _ bad. Cold sweat mingled with fear, his hands clenched into fists. Akira wasn’t feeling well now because of him and he felt an abundant sense of responsibility to fix the matter. He should probably leave now to save Akira the trouble of having to deal with more discomfort.

...Or he could help Akira out.

Swallowing down his throat, he stood, coming to stand in front of the bathroom door before he knocked warily on it.

“Akira? Are you okay?”

He heard no sound from the inside, just very vague hints of clothing rubbing against each other, and more vague hints of muffled breathing. Akira sounded like he was in pain, and it made Keisuke feel extremely bad.

He knocked again, quicker this time. When there’s no response, he tried turning on the knob, just to realize that the door was unlocked.

His heart was picking up speed, he could hear his own heartbeats in his ears. This is bad. Under this condition, he wasn’t even sure if he could tell what would happen if he was to cross this boundary; he wouldn’t know what he would do if he was to walk in now. He didn’t know what he was expecting himself to see, nor did he know if he could even control himself if he was to hold Akira close to him.

He wasn’t even sure what was happening now.

But he couldn’t leave Akira by his own like this, especially not when he _knew_ how much Akira was suffering now. Akira was most likely triggered; he was perhaps in heat, and being in heat was torturous when one had to deal with it all by themselves. At the very least, he wanted to stay by Akira’s side until the heat subsided.

He squeezed hard on the doorknob, took another deep breath, then pushed his way in.

The scent in the bathroom almost knocked his conscious out of him. He thought he passed out for a split second but a few blinks brought him back to the situation in hand as he searched around for the sign of Akira, finally finding him in one corner of the bathroom, one hand on wall, his head lowered, his breathing heavy.

“Akira?” His voice vibrated around the space, his eyes misty. Every step he took towards Akira took ounce of his energy out of him. The closer he was with Akira, the hotter it became; the scent surrounding him attempting to engulf him alive.

“Don’t come!” Akira bellowed, finally noticing Keisuke’s presence in the bathroom.

“Akira, are you okay?” Keisuke halted in his steps.

“Leave me alone,” Akira grunted in between pants. 

Keisuke had no idea what he should do now. If Akira didn’t want him to be around him now, then he should respect his wish and leave like he initially wanted to. But there’s obviously something wrong with Akira and who knows what would happen to him if Keisuke was to leave him alone in this state. 

“Akira, do you need anything? Water? Or--”

He was shocked. He didn’t pay attention from before but now that he’d set his eyes on it, he found himself staring at a large damp spot below Akira’s waist, in between his legs.

He didn’t know what to think, let alone trying to make sense of what was happening. If… whatever he thought was right, then…

Then, could Akira be…

“Don’t… come,” Akira struggled with his words. “I’ll be fine soon.”

“Akira,” Keisuke, however, walked closer. “You’re… in heat, right?”

He could hear Akira hitching a breath, his hand on the wall clenched into fist. Was Akira like him, then? Did they simply… catch each other in the wrong time?

“Do you need help?” Keisuke asked, taking another step towards him. This time, Akira said nothing. He had his eyes closed, his face now tinted in a deeper shade of red, and when Keisuke came by his side, he opened his eyes to look at him, thick layer of mistiness coating his vision.

“Akira,” Keisuke dropped his voice. He was now in a very close proximity with Akira and all that he could smell was nothing but the sweet malicious scent vibrating off Akira’s entire body. Feeling a clench on his throat, he placed a hand on Akira’s shoulder, then slowly turning him around.

He thought he’d pass out then and there. Akira was sweating heavily, his breathing equally so. He didn’t seem at all conscious himself, as if he was struggling to stay awake. When Keisuke wiped sweat off his forehead, he nuzzled instinctively against Keisuke’s skin, as if searching for comfort, indulging in the presence of Keisuke, and craving for _more_.

This is bad, this is _really_ bad. He didn’t remember himself acting in such way when _he_ was in heat himself. He didn’t remember having body fluid flooding out of himself the way Akira did. If… just _if_ , Akira wasn’t the same as himself, if Akira was… way more than himself. 

Then, could Akira be an _Omega_ instead?

As he pondered, Akira had raised a hand and grasped onto Keisuke’s shoulder. His eyes when he met Keisuke’s were on a level that’s above lethal. He wasn’t sure if he could control himself any longer.

“Kei...suke…” Akira breathed. He brought himself closer towards Keisuke, their faces merely inches apart, then licked a fleeting touch on Keisuke’s cheek.

That’s it.

His self-control totally thrown aside, Keisuke launched himself towards Akira, one hand lifting his chin, another encircling around his waist then pressing his lips in an almost forceful way against Akira’s before he thrust his tongue into Akira’s slightly agape mouth.

It’s as if he was letting out all of the frustration he had pent up towards Akira in one go, his body acted out of pure raw lust as he savoured Akira over and over again. They kissed in an animalistic way, biting and licking and drowning in each other’s scent. They breathed heavily as they separated their kiss, and, with another light peck on the lips, Keisuke carried Akira up, bringing him out of the bathroom, and putting him on the bed.

“Keisuke, what--”

“Akira, I’m sorry. I’m at my limit.”

Akira’s eyes widened in shock but he retorted no further, allowing Keisuke to take all his clothing off and continue to avert his eyes when Keisuke proceeded to stripe himself naked. Heat accumulated at the pit of his stomach; every touch he laid his hands on Akira only burned it more. His heart was rampaging so hard beneath his chest that it was at the brink of bursting. Licking his dry lips, he leaned towards Akira, kissing him hastily on the cheek, then placing featherlight pecks along his neck before he sucked hard on one spot.

“Ugh!” Akira suppressed a moan, his hand flew to his mouth.

“Akira, it’s okay, let me hear your voice,” Keisuke mumbled against his skin, hot breath hitting the fairness of his texture, their sweat mingling with each other.

“Shut… up,” Akira breathed, eliciting a small chuckle out of Keisuke before he went back to kissing him on his chest.

He couldn’t quite believe that this was happening. This must be a dream. He must be having one of those wet dreams again when he got into heat -- those dreams where Akira squirmed under him when he did as much as sucking on his nipple, when he stroke his solid-hard erection, when he kissed him over and over again. Every sensation on his fingertip felt way too real, so real it was painful to believe. He was tasting Akira with all his might, the pungent scent invading his nose in an aphrodisiac way too strong for him to resist, and Akira’s voice in his ear did nothing but arousing him even more, pushing and pushing him to the end of his endurance limit.

He reached a hand downwards, finding Akira’s erection, breath trapped beneath his chest upon noticing how hard and hot it already was. Even when whatever he was doing to Akira now was perhaps against what Akira had wanted him to do, at least it was assuring to know that Akira was feeling it as well. He was no longer pushing him away, his energy seemed to be depleted, and all that Keisuke could see on him was how he submitted into his touch and how he was even _craving_ for more from Keisuke.

Ah… this was… seriously, too hard to believe.

He gave Akira’s length a few more strokes before he reached further down, finding Akira’s hole. The bed sheet was already wet with a large patch of Akira’s body fluid, flowing out of his hole like a loosened tap. The more he ravaged Akira’s body, the more certain he was that Akira was an Omega; the body fluid had told him so, the way Akira was reacting to his Alpha instinct was a strong evidence. Two fingers easily slipped into him, Akira’s inside clenched around his fingers, _wanting_ him, urging him to go deeper. It was a seduction too lethal for Keisuke to sustain. And when the third finger made its way into Akira, Akira arched his back, hand no longer on his mouth as he moaned openly.

“Akira…” Keisuke called out, totally breathless. He had stopped moving, fingers still inside of Akira, and when Akira turned around to look at him, Keisuke smiled.

“Can I... “

“Don’t come inside,” Akira spelled through great difficulty. 

‘Don’t come inside,’ something Keisuke understood as not wanting to be marked. It’s totally understandable. It must be tough for Akira to acknowledge the fact that he was an Omega, even more so, having to be marked as someone else. Even when said person was Keisuke, he was sure that Akira never wanted to belong to someone else, whoever it was.

That’s what he admired Akira for. Despite being forcefully placed in a disadvantageous position like such, he’d never surrender to anyone or anything ever. 

And if that’s Akira’s wish, he’d respect it. He’d wait until Akira was ready for him.

So, he nodded. “I won’t.”

Akira closed his eyes then. Pulling his fingers out, Keisuke stroke his own dick, coating Akira’s body liquid on it, then positioning it against Akira’s hole.

“I’ll… try not to go to hard, if it hurts--”

“It’s fine,” Akira interrupted him, sounding very much impatient. “Just hurry up and do it.”

Akira always had a way with him and even now when Keisuke was obviously the more dominant one in this position, he still couldn’t help but feel how much more submissive he was towards Akira instead of the other way round. 

With a hard thrust, Keisuke pushed his erection deep into Akira, the friction almost non-existing, the warmth wrapping his dick almost making him come. He could feel himself hitting Akira on the womb, hitching a breath as he shifted an angle, fearing that he’d accidentally release his seeds in a place where Akira did not desire. With another thrust, Akira released a strangled moan, telling Keisuke enough that he’d hit him in the prostate this time, encouraging him to thrust harder and faster, his self-restraint completely broken, his entire being consumed by nothing but one of a raw Alpha instinct.

He felt as if he was being thoroughly taken over by Akira’s scent with every thrust he gave Akira, as if Akira was attempting to swallow him whole, as if he was turning _him_ into an Omega. In the midst of heat, he found Akira’s mouth again, wrecking his insides, his thrusts picking up speed. He felt pain on his back, knowing that it was Akira sinking his nails into his skin, and his lower body was burning so badly it’s as if their bodies were about to catch fire anytime soon.

“Akira, Akira, A..kira!” His eyes shut tight, he pushed harder and harder, quicker and quicker, wanting to push them to the limit, wanting to release both of them once and for all.

“Kei...suke!” Akira called out, realizing how Keisuke was losing control of himself. “Don’t…!”

Keisuke straightened himself up. Hands gripping on Akira’s waist so hard it was sure to bruise, he positioned himself again, shifting an angle, and resumed the pace he’d set between them before. 

They could no longer tell whose body fluid were they feeling from each other; all that they knew was that they’re melting into each other scent, converting, and slowly but surely, connecting in a way that’s more than just physical. Was this how it felt to be connected with another person? If it already felt so amazing when all they did was connecting bodies, he wondered how it’d feel if they were connected for real? Not just bodies, but for him to mark Akira, for Akira to be his, to tie their souls together, to bond each other to themselves for the rest of their life?

He wondered how did it feel to belong to another person? How did it feel to belong to _Akira_? And how did it feel for Akira to be his -- and only his?

He came at the very thought of making Akira his, their souls marked and tied with each other, and to call each other their literal other half. White smeared his mind as he pulled out right before he came, spurting semen all over Akira’s abdomen as he urged Akira to come by rubbing intensely on Akira’s dick. Akira’s body spasmed at the sensation. His own semen glazed over the whole of Keisuke’s hand when Keisuke squeezed him on the head, mixing with the Alpha’s semen, his chest a mess of dirty sticky fluid.

For a long moment, both of them merely breathed heavily, catching up with their breath, eyes closed tight. Keisuke had collapsed right next to Akira, thoroughly drained with a stout head. Before he fell into darkness, he felt Akira’s hand on his cheek, touching lightly, as he smiled, contented at the thought of having finally to make his dream come true.

* * *

 

It took a whole lot of courage for them to bring the matter up to each other again, as if it wasn’t awkward enough when they woke in each other’s arms and feeling the lack of realism for waht had happened between them. But when it was brought onto the table again, it was Akira who had initiated the conversation, when they were once again having dinner in Akira’s room a week after the incident.

Keisuke choked on his water.

“I didn’t think that would be how you’d find out,” Akira said, eating his sandwich casually, eyes avoiding Keisuke.

“Eh… eh?” Keisuke paused, brain still stuck in a limbo.

“When did you find out that you’re an Alpha?” Akira continued asking, acting as if he hadn’t noticed anything.

“J-Just a few months back,” Keisuke answered.

“How?”

Did he have the guts to tell Akira that he’d been thinking about Akira the first time he went into heat, though?

“It’s hot… and just… wanting to do it… very much…” he mumbled, his voice lost in the sound of him gulping water down his throat.

Akira took another bite on his food.

“I thought I’d die when I found out that I’m an Omega,” Akira said at long last, breaking the silence.

"How did Akira find out that you’re an Omega?” Keisuke asked instead, genuinely curious.

A thin frown appeared in between Akira’s eyebrows before he put his glass down, leaning back against the wall. 

“Hot, and the urge to… do it. People were looking at me like I’m some sort of monster. But soon, I realized that those weren’t gaze of threats, but gaze of wants.”

It must be horrible having to face those.

“Did you take any medicines to control it?” Keisuke asked, concerned.

“Yeah, and it’s a hassle.” Akira crossed his arms, closing his eyes. “It’s the worst, finding out that I’m an Omega.”

Keisuke could only imagine how it could be for Akira. Akira was known for his steep pride; he was LOST; he was the long-term champion in this place. He was deemed to be a winner, the person on the top, never on the bottom. There’s no way he could accept himself of being a natural submissive to others as simple as that.

“But that’s how it is,” Akira continued. “There’s nothing I can do to change this. I’ll live with it.”

He loved Akira; he’d come to notice it ever since the connection they shared between each other. It felt as if his feelings had come out to the open, as if there’s nothing to hide between them anymore. Despite only connecting their bodies, Keisuke felt as if they’d come to connect with each other in a way that’s more than just physical.

“I’ll protect you,” Keisuke said, words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them. Akira would probably brush him off; Akira didn’t need him to protect him, he didn’t need _anyone_ to protect him. He was ready for what Akira would tell him but he stood firm with what he'd decided, regardless of how unreceptive Akira could be.

“Thanks.”

He couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

“Huh?”

“You’re an Alpha, right? I’m not prepared to belong to anyone else yet but it’s reassuring to know that you’re an Alpha, at least I wouldn’t need to be worried about you being attacked by anyone else of a higher power. It’s not something we can help with how our physical nature act, after all.“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Akira pushed Keisuke away before he looked away, despite not fast enough for Keisuke to miss the blush on his face before he could hide it away.”

Was that what Akira had been worrying all along? Not himself, but… _him_?

“Akira!” Keisuke launched himself towards Akira, hugging him tightly and nuzzling his face against Akira’s cheek.

“Oi!” Akira struggled.

“Akira, Akira, Akira!”

“What’s the matter with you?!”

“I’ll protect Akira!” Keisuke said. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Akira pushed Keisuke away before he looked away, despite not fast enough for Keisuke to miss the blush on his face before he could hide it away.

He’d yet to tell Akira of what he really thought about him, but he’d wait until when Akira was ready to hear it. Akira must have a lot to deal with now and he was in no position to force more things down his throat. For now, he was contented to know that Akira was more than willing to take him in, and to continue having him by his side, despite him being an Alpha.

And, as an Alpha, he’d try his best to look after Akira, and one day, he’d tell Akira how much he wanted him to be his, so that they could truly belong to each other and only each other for the rest of their life.

If there’s one thing that he could be useful to Akira now, this might be it. And this might as well be the chance for him to catch up to Akira’s pace, standing by Akira’s side as an equal.

 

 


End file.
